


Do You Think About Me?

by aritza



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Nico di Angelo can Sing, Nico is a Dork, YouTube, and hes fukin good, once again ari writes fluff, will is a nico stan, will once again is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aritza/pseuds/aritza
Summary: Will is not obsessed with Nico di Angelo.He is just very very committed. Okay, so maybe when Nico posts his daily vlogs, he drops everything just to watch Nico go through his day. So what, if everytime Nico posts a cover of a song, Will almosts faints.No, Will was not obsessed.He was in love.He’s in love with someone he’s never met, but it feels like they’ve known each other for years. He’s in love with someone who doesn’t even know he exists.It’s quite pathetic, but sometimes you can’t help who you fall in love with.





	Do You Think About Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this one :)
> 
> ari xxx

Will is not obsessed with Nico di Angelo.

He is just very very committed. Okay, so maybe when Nico posts his daily vlogs, he drops everything just to watch Nico go through his day. So what, if everytime Nico posts a cover of a song, Will almosts faints. 

No, Will was not obsessed. 

He was in love. 

He’s in love with someone he’s never met, but it feels like they’ve known each other for years. He’s in love with someone who doesn’t even know he exists. 

It’s quite pathetic, but sometimes you can’t help who you fall in love with.

* * *

 

Will was in the middle of writing an essay when his phone buzzed. 

**New from Nico di Angelo**

**all star - smash mouth (cover) *i lost a fucking bet***

A huge smiled split Will’s face, and he tapped the video. 

Nico’s face appeared holding his ukulele, with a murderous look on his face. “I lost a bet to Leo, now I have to post this. I deeply apologize for ruining your eardrums, guys. Blame my so-called friends.” 

He glared off camera, where a plethora of giggles were heard. “Here we go with the ‘song of the century.’ Hope I don’t cause any beeding ears.”

He started strumming. “Somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me…”

Even though he was singing that horrific song, Nico made it sound angelic. 

By the end of video, Nico finished the song and looked into the camera. “I apologize for my sins to you all. I need to get better friends. Well that’s it for today guys! Bye!” He grinned at the camera and waved, and the video ended. 

Will sighed, putting down his phone and trying to write an essay that was due the next day. He failed; his thoughts always going to Nico. 

He remembers when he stumbles on Nico, a couple years ago , when he had a relitaviely small fanbase. Nico sang a cover of Can’t Help Fallin’ In Love by Elvis Presley, and Will was enchanted from the first chord. 

Nico’s suscbriber count grew and grew from that to a whopping 3.6 million. It was amazing how Nico got more famous by the day, but he was still that awkward person, unsure on how to act in front of the camera. 

Will remembers being closeted and being so afraid to come out as bisexual. He couldn’t talk to anyone about it, afraid that they’ll judge or hate him. Then, Nico posted his coming out video, where he told the entire world that he was gay. Will was in awe of how brave he was. How he didn’t care and how he just wanted to be himself and love who he wanted. It was inspiring. Nico gave him the courage to come out to his mom and his friends, and all he got in return was love and support. 

Will would do anything just to meet him. Just to say hi and just tell him how important he was to Will; to tell him how much he’s helped Will. 

Yet, Will knew he had no chance. If they did ever meet, Will was just another fan. 

It was quite pathetic, because in a crowd of millions of others, what made Will any different?

* * *

 

Will was suffering. 

Will didn’t know what kind of spirit possesed him when he said yes to covering Lou Ellen’s night shift at the coffee shop.

Why was the coffee shop open until 2 am? What kind of idiot wants to get coffee at fucking midnight?

When the bell chimed, alreting Will of a customer, he turned to face the said idiot. 

Who he saw knocked the wind out of Will. 

In all his glory, there stood Nico di Angelo, clad in dark ripped jeans and an oversized gray hoodie.

Will felt like he short circuted. _Was he dreaming_? This can’t be real life. He had to be on TV right now, on a prank show. Will can’t be this lucky.

Will didn’t realize he was staring until Nico coughed awkwardly. 

Heat rose to Will’s cheeks, and he suddenly forgot how to speak. “U-um. H- hi?”

“Hi. Can I get a large caramel macchiato, please?”, Nico’s cheeks were pink, probably from the cold winter air. 

“Y-yeah. Of course.” Will’s heart felt like it was about to burst. This had to be a dream. 

Will’s hands shook as he made Nico’s coffee. He almost dropped it handing it to Nico when his voice interupted him. “What’s your name?”

“W-Will. Solace.”, Will blushed, meeting the round chocloate eyes. 

Nico sent him a smile that warmed Will to the core. “I’m Nico, but I think you already knew that.”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s nice to meet you. I look up to you a lot.” A deep blush overtook Nico’s olive skin.

He scratched the back of his neck. “You do? I’m just a guy that posts videos on youtube. I’m nothing special.”

“Well, you inspired me to be me, and have the courage to come out, so thank you for that. You’re so so brave and special. More special than you could ever know. I’ve always wanted to meet you and tell you that, but I’m a college student I couldn’t really afford meet and greets and stuff. And you’re very special, Nico. More special than you could ever know. Crap, I’m rambling, aren’t I. Sorry. when I’m nerovus I ramble and- i’m just gonna stop.” Will looked down, thinking he just embarassed himself in front of Nico di Angelo. 

Nico looked at him with wide eyes. A small smile appeared on his face. “You are something else, Will Solace.” 

Nico invited Will to sit with him at one of the tables, and Will had to pinch himself to keep from passing out. (It’s a miracle he hasn’t already.)

They talked and talked for what seemed like hours. Will got to know a side of Nico that was hidden from the camera, and he felt like he fell in love all over again with every word. 

As the clock chimed at two, surprising Will at how fast time flew, he tried to hide his dissapointment. 

“That’s the signal for us to go, isn’t it?”, Nico graced him with a sad smile. 

“Thank you for this. I loved it.”, Will flashed him a grin.

Nico waited for him to close the shop down, before walking out with Will. “I don’t usualy do this with fans, but there’s something about you, Will.” Nico looked up at him, biting his lips. 

Nico handed him a napkin, all balled up. “Bye, and use that wisely!” The dark haired boy waved at him and waved away.

Will waved to Nico’s retreating figure. He uncrumple the tissue and in large slanted handwriting were a series of numbers that could only be one thing. 

Nico’s phone number. 

As Will smiled dumbly at the piece of tissue, he thought to himself. 

_Maybe he wasn’t that pathetic after all._

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

**5 Months Later…**

It was around 4 o’clock in the afternoon, when all of Nico di Angelo’s ,now, 4 million suscribers got a notification abouta new video.

**New from Nico di Angelo**

**Boyfriend Tag (w/ my amazing boyfriend Will Solace)**

It was #1 on Trending for three days, and to say the least, Nico di Angelo and his boyfriend, Will Solace, broke the internet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Comments are the light of my life, so thank you for everyone who leaves them below!
> 
> ari xxx
> 
> tumblr: so-langelo


End file.
